


Hope for the Holidays

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, holiday story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Felicity and Oliver meet over the holidays when they find love right next door.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 99
Kudos: 173





	1. There's No Place Like Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> This is a holiday present for all my readers! Thanks so much for reading!!  
Thanks so much to my friend @mel-loves-all for the lovely edit!

“Grr Argh. This is never going to work.” Felicity placed her head on her desk next to her laptop.

“No need to get dramatic, it worked once and it will work again.” Felicity’s best friend and business partner was always best at reassuring her. 

“It worked once! And it’s in my spine! One time and I can’t replicate it with the updates. It’s like my brain can’t process the code. Which is impossible because it’s MY BRAIN!”

“Okay,” Caitlin looked at her phone. “It’s now almost seven o’clock I think we should call it a day. We aren’t going to solve it tonight and I promised Emma I’d read her a bedtime story tonight.”

“Of course! Go home! Emma should have her story. I’ll just…”

“Go home. Walk out the door with me. Because, Felicity my darling friend that is what you are doing. There is a nice box of food at your house to cook. Remember you signed up for one of those ingredient meal boxes? You will go home cook yourself a nice meal, get a good nights sleep and tomorrow we will drink all the coffee and solve this. Okay?” 

Felicity laughed. She loved her best friend, she knew Caitlin was right, they needed a break and a little self-care. Maybe then her ginormous brain would start computing again. 

~~~~~

As Felicity walked home as light snow began to fall. She smiled. She always loved this time of year, it felt like there was magic in the air. The twinkle lights, the smells of holiday food and the feeling of anticipation in the air just brought her joy. She always wished she had someone to share it with.

Yes, she had friends, amazing friends but they were busy with their own growing families. Her mother recently remarried, she was staying put in Vegas with her new husband instead fo joining Felicity for Hanukkah. 

So this would be a quiet holiday season for her. She did get invitations for parties but they felt a little like pity invites. She would light her menorah alone this year without her mother’s fabulous food. She knew she would especially miss the  Sufganiyot, jelly donuts. 

This was definitely the time of year that shone a spotlight on the fact she was alone. Her mother was always encouraging her to date but after her last boyfriend, Cooper, work seemed safer. Oh well, maybe next year.

As she approached her apartment building she decided to shake off the pity party, brought on my hunger she was sure. She was going to cook a good meal and watch a holiday movie, it would be sure to cheer her up.

~~~~~

Oliver Queen looked around his new digs. He had been working at the Queen Consolidated London office for the past couple of years but would be officially transferring home at the start of the year. His little sister found him this condo to rent and he had to say he was pretty impressed. 

The main floor was a wide-open space with a wall of window, he liked the open concept for the living room and kitchen. He smiled as he noticed the built-in fireplaces at either end, so Thea, she was always cold. He looked up noticing the high ceilings, before turning to see the steps that up to the bedrooms, he’d head up there in a moment, first he had a phone call to make.

“Do you love it? Because if you don’t love it, I do and it’s mine,” She answered, Oliver swore she was smiling.

“Woah, I do love it and it’s mine BUT you are welcome to visit and warm yourself by the fireplaceS any time. In fact,” Oliver walked over and took a seat in the lovely comfy leather coach Thea picked. “If you want to come over tonight we can order pizza and catch up?”

“Umm, I’d love to but I kind of have a, I’m meeting this new guy, I’m…”

“It’s okay if you have a date, Thea. I know you are an adult and you date now. But remember if he hurts you, I’ll kill him.” Oliver used his sternest voice to make sure Thea understood.

“Very funny. I promise I’ll come by tomorrow after work. Maybe we can have pizza then? Do you like the furniture?”

“I love everything I’ve seen so far. I’m sure it’s great Thea. Thanks so much for setting this place up. I’ll see you at the office tomorrow.”

“Bring coffee, please!”

“I promise not to show up empty-handed.” Oliver chuckled before saying goodbye to his sister.

He was glad she was dating. Oliver had gotten to the point in life where most of his friends were married with children. He met many lovely women in London, but not the one. Much to his mother’s relief he knew. Maybe now that he was back stateside…

~~~~~

Felicity placed all the ingredients from the box on the counter and began reading the recipe instructions, she could do this. It would be like building a computer. Just follow the directions. Always a good idea to give yourself a pep talk.

She read and followed the directions for the casserole. It kind of looked like the picture, success! See, she could cook. She put the dish in the preheated oven and set the timer. She sat down and hit play on her movie while she waiting for her supper to cook. 

It wasn’t long before there was a strong burning smell and smoke began to fill the room, followed quickly by a loud beeping smoke alarm. “Oh no! Oh no!!!” Felicity rushed to the kitchen, grabbed her oven mitts, before opening the oven to get a full face of smoke which then revealed a severely burned and beyond edible casserole. Oh no! Felicity had tears in her eyes, what did she do wrong?

She didn’t have much time to contemplate as she heard banging on her door, which was impressive over the loud beeping of the smoke detector. She rushed to the door, stubbing her toe on the way. “Frack, frack, frack, FRACK!” 

Felicity was hopping on one foot by the time she reached the door. Without looking through the peephole she threw the door open. 

Everything stopped. The man in front of her looked like some guy from the superhero movies and shows she loved. Chiselled jaw, perfect scruff, piercing blue eyes, talk, broad…..perfect. “Are you here to save me?” She wondered.

“Why yes, I am. Are you okay? Can I come in?” The man looked down at her. Apparently, she hadn’t just wondered if he was there to save her, she’d said it out loud.

“Here let me help you,” He leaned forward so she could lean on him. “Is there a fire?” 

“No! I just burned…” Felicity grumbled. “Burned my supper.” She looked down ashamed.

The man helped her to the couch. Her toe had stopped hurting at least. “Here, you stay put. I’m going to go deal with the smoke detector and open a window”

Felicity watched the attractive man walked through her condo. She didn’t even know his name but she felt like she could trust him. The beeping stopped. He walked back in the open area kitchen/living room.

“I opened the small window in the back, that should help a bit and I disabled the smoke detector until the smoke clears.”

“Thank you. Thank you so much for your help. Who are you?”

“Aww, sorry, I’m Oliver Queen, your new neighbour. I heard the smoke detector and was worried.”

“Nice to meet you Oliver Queen, I’m Felicity Smoak.” Felicity began to stand up from the couch. 

“Oh no, sit down!” He walked toward her.

“No worries, I just stubbed my toe on the way to the door. I’ll live. Thank you for coming to my rescue. I promise this won’t be a regular thing. I guess I learned my lesson.” Felicity looked over at the burned casserole on the counter.

“Hey, it happens to the best of us.”

“Yes, I hoped that this time I would be a success, I followed the instructions, set a timer.” Felicity didn’t know why but she didn’t want this man to see her as a failure.

Oliver walked into the kitchen and held up the timer. “I think I spy the culprit.” He held up a cute chicken timer. It had not moved from the time set. “Faulty timer.”

“Oh.” Felicity smiled, it wasn’t her fault. She should have used her phone, it was just the timer was so cute she had to buy it and this was her first chance to put it to use. 

~~~~~

Oliver put the timer down on the counter, made his way back to Felicity. He didn’t why he was suddenly nervous. He didn’t get nervous but there was something about this woman. The moment he saw her he wanted to protect her. 

He noticed she was smaller than him, specifically in height, but he sensed a strength within her. He knew there was far more to her than she appeared. She was beautiful, with curly blonde hair, glasses and what he was sure was the perfect pout. She looked familiar, her name was also a little familiar. Uh oh. Had they met before? “This is going to sound awful. But have we met before?”

Felicity shook her head vehemently. “Trust me I’d remember. Your name does sound familiar to me. Are you related to Thea Queen? The family that owns Queen Consolidated?”

“Yes! She’s my sister. I also work at Queen Consolidated. Just moving back from our London office.” Oliver began connecting the dots together. “You’re Felicity Smoak! The tech genius that’s going to make people walk again. I can’t believe it’s really you!”

“Wow. I can’t believe you know who I am and yes, I am working on the biostimulant to help people walk. So far there is only one working in existence but I hope to create more soon.” Felicity looked down for a moment before looking back at him. “Thea speaks so highly of you. So strange she didn’t tell me you were coming back. My company Smoak Tech works with Queen Consolidated on projects. In fact, I think I have a meeting at Queen Consolidated tomorrow.”

“Well, I hope you do. It would be nice to see you again.” Nice to see you again? As if he wasn’t standing in the room with her right now. Man, had he left his game on the other side of the Pond?

“My meeting is with Thea but you never know.” Felicity smiled. 

“Let me fix your smoke detector now,” Oliver headed across the room, fixed the smoke detector before walking back to the door. Well, I’d better head back. I’m glad you are okay. It was nice to meet you, Felicity.”

“Thanks for stopping by, coming to my rescue. It was nice to meet you too, Oliver Queen.”

“Night.” Oliver pushed the door shut behind him. Oh, he would make sure he was in the meeting with Thea and Felicity tomorrow. 


	2. O Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver gets a Christmas tree!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the kudos and comments on this story. I so hope you enjoy this next chapter. Thanks to @mel-loves-all on Tumblr for the edit!

Felicity was finishing up her meeting with Thea, she could not stop her eyes from straying to the door again. She hoped Thea hadn’t noticed, she really thought Oliver would stop by.

“That’s about it. I think we can schedule our next meeting for the New Year. You are coming to the Queen Consolidated Holiday Party, right?” Thea began gathering her computer and coffee cup from the conference table.

“Sorry, Thea. Must have spaced out for a moment. What did you say?” Felicity noticed a twinkle in Thea’s eye almost as if she knew Felicity was thinking about her brother.

“I was just asking if you were coming to our holiday party?” Thea smiled.

“Of course! Caitlin and I are both coming, she will be bringing her husband, Ronnie.” Felicity smiled.

“What about you? You know you can bring a date.” Thea gave her another knowing smile, Felicity was getting a little weirded out by it.

“I know, I’m good on my own. I’d better head back. It was nice to see you, Thea.” Felicity heading out of the Queen Consolidated building surrounded by a little cloud of disappointment. She’d only met him LAST NIGHT but suddenly she needed to see Oliver. Felicity gave herself a little shake as she walked out the revolving door. Talk about too much, too soon, she needed to chill but it wasn’t every night that her own personal hero came to save her…

~~~~~

Oliver was been trapped in a meeting from hell. His father wanted a full update on what was happening in their London offices. It wasn’t that bad a meeting, Oliver knew it only felt that way because he was distracted. He didn’t want to miss Felicity coming to Queen Consolidated. 

The moment his father got a call he needed to take Oliver was out the door. He rushed to Thea’s office only to find it empty. He stopped at her assistant’s desk, trying to appear patience as he waited for her to get off the phone. He continued to bounce on the balls of his feet.

“Mr. Queen,” she acknowledged him as she hung up the phone. “Your sister is in a meeting in the boardroom. Did you need her now or would you like me to book you an appointment?”

“No need for an appointment, I’ll find her.” Oliver rushed to the boardroom hoping he was about to see Felicity Smoak.

As he approached he saw Thea meeting with an older man, definitely not Felicity. He felt a crushing disappointment. Thea saw him through the glass windows and motioned for him to come in. 

Oliver nodded, entered the boardroom.

“Mr. Kord this is Oliver Queen, my brother. He’s just rejoining our team here in Star City after working in our London offices for the past few years.”

Oliver leaned forward to shake Mr. Kord’s hand.

“Oliver, Mr. Kord runs Kord Industries as I’m sure you remember.” Thea nodded to Mr. Kord. “We are actually working together for the first time thanks to Smoak Technologies. Their CEO Felicity Smoak has created a biostimulant, it’s her patent but she wants to mass-produce it so the average person can afford to walk like she can, that’s what Queen Consolidated and Kord Industries are supporting.”

“Did you just imply that Felicity Smoak uses the biostimulant to walk?” Oliver was too shocked to hide it.

“Yes, she was in a car accident about two years ago, was paralyzed. She worked night and day to create this biostimulant, then convinced her best friend Dr. Caitlin Snow to do the implant. The two work together at Smoak Tech, while they have other projects the biostimulant is their main focus.”

“Wow. I mean, wow...I had no idea. Yes, I knew about the biostimulant but I didn’t know there was a working one inside her, I mean inside her back. I’m even more impressed than I was last night…” Oliver was truly in awe of Felicity Smoak.

“Last night?” Thea gave him a look.

“If you will excuse me, I have a meeting across town in an hour,” Mr. Kord stood. “Ms. Queen, I’m sure Ms. Smoak will be pleased with our progress.” Mr. Kord turned to Oliver. “Nice to see you again.”

As soon as Mr. Kord was out of the room. “Last night, Oliver? Do tell???”

“Come on, Thea, there is nothing to tell. She lives across the hall from me, but I’m sure you already knew that...in fact, I think maybe you planned it.” Oliver tried to give Thea his most intimidating look. It worked on everyone but Thea. 

He stared for another moment. When she didn’t cave he decided to cut his losses to find out what he really wanted to know. “Where is Felicity?”

“It’s Felicity, now…no Ms. Smoak?” Thea teased.

“Of course, it’s Ms. Smoak!” Oliver began to feel defensive. “It’s just when she introduced herself last night it was Felicity, so…” Oliver trailed off, knowing he couldn’t win this one.

Thea began to laugh, “I’m sorry, Oliver. I’ll stop teasing. Felicity was already here and gone today. You missed her but if you want I can invite you to our next meeting.”

“Please do.” Oliver nodded, he began walking toward the door.

“About tonight,” Thea began.

“Pizza?” Oliver smiled knowing his sister’s love for junk food.

“Yes, but I was also going to say I didn’t have to decorate your place so if you could pick up a tree, I’ll bring some ornaments. We’ll have a tree trimming party. You have to admit the place needs to be Christmatized?”

“Christmatized?” Oliver laughed. “Okay, I’ll get a tree on the way home.”

~~~~~

Felicity wasn’t taking any chances tonight, she picked up Big Belly Burger on her way home. Tonight she was having a real meal, instead of her usual popcorn and wine. Maybe she was growing as a person?

It was another long day, Caitlin brought them both extra large coffees as promised this morning. She was so jittery, she was worried that Thea was going to say something. Coffee didn’t usually affect her so much. It had to be the coffee, it certainly wasn’t anything else, Oliver hadn’t even shown up. 

“Grrr.” Why was she holding on to this ALL DAY? 

Caitlin tried extra hard to get her to spill and get over her grumpy but to no avail. Felicity closed herself off in her office running code, trying her damndest to match it to DNA outside her own. What good was this biostimulant if only worked for her? Not that she wasn’t grateful to be walking be everyone else should have that option too!

The day was done now, she was going home, putting her feet up as soon as the elevator arrived. She watched the numbers tick up from the parking garages to open at the lobby for her. As the elevator doors opened, she was shocked by the sight in front of her.

A Christmas tree. Just a tree. It appeared to be on its own. It was the holiday season but generally, trees had owners. Should she get in?

A muffled voice called out, “Can’t hit the open button! If someone is there, maybe I’m talking to no one. The doors are closing soon.”

“Oh!” Felicity exclaimed. There was someone there. “I’m getting in.” She got in the elevator next to the HUGE tree.

She leaned forward to press her floor number and noticed it was already lit. This could only mean one thing. “Oliver, did you get eaten by a Christmas tree?” She began to giggle like a schoolgirl.

“Haha” came the muffled voice behind the tree. “It didn’t look this big on the lot.”

“It’s impressive.” Felicity looked the tree up and down. “I’m kind of impressed you got it in here all by yourself.” She wished she could see Oliver’s reaction to her compliment but he was trapped behind a huge tree. “Sorry, I missed you at Queen’s Consolidated today.” There was something about not being about to see his face that made her bold.

“Felicity Smoak. Nice to see you again...well sort of...I” The muffled voice was cut off by the ding of the elevator as they reached their floor.

“How about I help you get this tree out? Let me go first, I’ll put my bags down in the hall then we can both manoeuvre the tree to your place. Sound like a plan?”

Felicity was pretty sure she heard a “Much appreciated,” come from behind the tree. 

“Felicity, I’m going to push the tree forwards, so you get the top the lighter end, I’ll carry the heavy end. Sound good?”

“Alright, give it to me.” Give it to me? Felicity knew she was blushing and he couldn’t even see her. 

Oliver chuckled. “Okay, I’m going to slowly push the tree forward now so the top comes out of the elevator first. Let me know if it’s a problem. Remember the worst thing that can happen is we drop the tree.”

“Okay, I’m ready,” Felicity called out.

The tree began to fall forward, Felicity was there to catch it. “Alright, got it. I’ll start walking toward your door.”

She began walking as Oliver slowly came into his view his black pea coat covered in pine needles. “I think you got some tree on you.” For some reason this struck her as hilarious. He looked adorably rumbled and covered in Christmas tree. 

“Fel-ic-ity,” Oliver sounded annoyed but she could tell by the smile on his face he was faking. “Don’t drop the tree.” He tried to sound stern but her laughter was contagious. “You think that’s funny? We are going to have to swing around in a circle. I need to get to my door with the key.” Oliver just shook his head.

“Rocking around the Christmas tree,” Felicity began to sing, badly, as the tree around in the space between their two condos. 

“Oh my, what did I do to deserve you?” Oliver shook his head as he unlocked the door. Once he got the door opened, he turned back to Felicity. “Ready to bring it in?”

She nodded. Stifling a laugh when she looked at Oliver. He might even have pine needles in his hair.

The got the tree inside and propped against the wall. “There,” Felicity looked at the tree. “Well done us.” 

“Yes, what a feat. Can I offer you something to drink? Thanks so much for helping.”

“No problem. After you were my hero last night, it was the least I could do. But I should be heading home, my supper is in a bag in the hallway.” Felicity began walking toward the door. 

“I understand. But if you’d like to come by later Thea and I will be decorating the tree. We could always use the help.” 

Oliver gave her a broad smile that made her knees a little weak. For a moment she wasn’t sure what to say so she decided to go with the truth. “I’ve actually never decorated a tree before.”

Oliver looked incredibly sad. Like someone kicked his puppy.

“Oh no!” Felicity needed to stop his thought process, STAT. “Don’t feel bad for me, it’s not like that at all. It’s just, I’m Jewish so we didn’t have a tree. My friends had trees and I see them everywhere they are quite lovely we just didn’t have one. I know I could if I wanted, I just haven’t...well,” Felicity took a deep breath she knew she was babbling. “I mean…”

“Felicity, I would love it if you helped Thea and I decorate my tree. How about you go home, have dinner and I’ll come get you when Thea gets here with the decorations? No pressure. If you change your mind...just don’t answer the door.” 

Oliver looked at her with such hope, she really wanted too, “YES!”

~~~~~

Thea arrived a short while later weighed down with decorations. Oliver opened the door, retrieving boxes from his overloaded sister. “I ordered pizza on my way, it should be here soon.”

“Wow, Thea. I can’t believe you were able to carry on this stuff.” Oliver was so impressed with his little sister.

“I may be small but I am mighty.” Thea flexed her very real arm muscles. “All those weights at the gym payoff!”

“They do.” Oliver smiled. “I have something to tell you and I hope you will be okay with it.”

“Felicity is coming to decorate?” Thea smiled sweetly.

“How did you know?” Oliver was honestly bewildered. “I just invited her.”

“Oliver, Felicity texted to make sure it was okay. She didn’t want to crash family time. She and I are friends remember?”

“Friends? I knew you worked together. Didn’t realize you texted.”

“Is that a problem?” Thea gave him a pointed look.

“No, of course not.” Oliver shook his head. Thea was friends with his crush, no problem AT. ALL. “So you knew she lived across the hall?”

“Yes, but I swear this wasn’t a setup thing. Felicity is amazing but she’s like you - sworn off dating. It can’t hurt to have a good neighbour, right?”

“Right.” Oliver didn’t believe his sister for a minute. “On that note, I’m going to get Felicity.”

Oliver walked across the hall, took a deep breath to calm himself before knocking on Felicity’s door. 

Felicity opened her door wearing a bright red holiday sweater that read - Gloves Actually.

“Wow.” Oliver was amazed. It wasn’t just the sweater, she looked beautiful.

“Are you mocking?” Felicity’s eyebrow rose. “I wasn’t sure what to wear. I bought this ugly sweater for a party and thought it was festive.”

Oliver continued to stare. This woman was amazing.

“It’s too much? I can change,” Felicity turned to walk back inside.

“NO, IT’S PERFECT. You’re perfect.” Oliver’s face reddened, he could feel it.

“Thank you.” Felicity smiled.

Felicity’s smile made all the embarrassment worth it. “Let’s go decorate the tree. Thea’s waiting for us.”

Thea met them at the door like an eager child “Let the Christmas tree trimming begin!” 

  
  



	3. The Dreidel Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver gets a peek into Felicity's holiday traditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all your kind words and kudos! I really appreciate all those who have taken the time to read this story. Thanks so much to @mel-loves-all for the amazing edit. This chapter focuses on Hanukkah, I'm not Jewish so my information comes from the Internet. I hope I got it right.

“Caitlin! I think I figured it out. It was like I woke up and knew! I’m on my way in.” Felicity was positively giddy. She was pretty sure she finally figured out how to get the biostimulant chip to recognize individual DNA, not just her own. A Hanukkah miracle!

She was locking her door when she heard the door behind her close. She turned with a smile. “Good morning, neighbour.”

“Good morning to you, Felicity. I trust you aren’t too tired from last night’s activities?” Oliver gave her a smile that made her tingle down to her toes. 

“Nope, in fact relaxing with you and Thea helped me get my mind off a problem I was working on and now I think I solved it!” Felicity realized she might not have made sense. “I mean…”

“No, I followed you. I’m glad you figured out your problem. Maybe we could grab dinner to celebrate tonight?” 

The elevator arrived and they both stepped on.

“Maybe a late dinner? Tonight is the first night of Hanukkah, even though I’m alone this year, I’m going to light my menorah.”

“You don’t have to be alone. I mean, I could be there, if that’s okay? I mean if you want company...company that’s not Jewish. Can I come if I promise to be respectful?”

“Yes! I would love it if you joined me. That’s so kind of you, Oliver. How about we meet at my place at six. The menorah is supposed to be lit at dusk but I have discovered that six is the earliest I’m going to make it home.” The elevator stopped on the ground floor. “This is me, I walk to work. But if you want to join me this evening…” Felicity felt a little nervous.

“I’d be honoured. I’ll be there for six.” Oliver smiled as the elevator doors closed.

Wow, a boy coming over during Hanukkah, Donna Smoak would be impressed.

~~~~~

Oliver saw Thea walking toward the company elevator as he stepped out of his car. “Thea, wait up.”

“Well, if it isn’t my big brother. How is your tree holding up?”

They both stepped onto the elevator. “Great, thanks so much for your help decorating. I think Felicity enjoyed herself too. What are you up to today? I’m spending most of mine with Dad. I’m hoping I can finally find out what he sees me doing here. In London, I oversaw everything - here I see what Dad does.” Oliver tried to keep the frustration out of his voice. He’d only been back one day. He knew it was going to be an adjustment when he asked to come back. He felt he’d learned a lot in London but he really was missing his family. To be honest, he’d been lonely. He’d never made close friends there and there was no one special in his life. So, coming home was the right decision - he smiled thinking of Felicity - definitely the right decision. Work would come second to her.

The elevator dinged as they reached the corporate floor, they both stepped off in the festively decorated lobby area. 

“Earth to Oliver!” Thea waved her hand in front of his face. “You asked me a question and I answered but somehow me talking about my meeting with Mr. Kord and saying Dad would find you a place in the company would not lead to that dazzling smile on your face. How is Felicity? When are you seeing her again?”

“Sorry, I was listening, then I got distracted for a moment. Thea, I think it’s amazing that you are working with Mr. Kord to help Felicity. You are both putting the greater good first and it’s truly amazing. I’m so proud of you.” He almost wanted to tell her about Felicity’s epiphany this morning but decided against it, he didn’t even know if it was for this project. 

“And Felicity?” Thea prompted.

“She’s good. I actually ran into her this morning. She invited me over for the first night of Hanukkah, I’m really looking forward to it. I’ve never been part of that, you know?” Oliver looked down feeling a little bashful.

“That’s great, Oliver!”

“Do you know if there is something I should bring?” Oliver really wanted to make a good impression.

“I say bring yourself BUT hand me your phone.” Thea extended her hand.

Oliver unlocked his phone and handed it to his sister. He watched her check her own phone, then type something in his.

“There are all set. I put Felicity’s number in your phone. Now, you can text her and ask if there is something you should bring.”

“Thanks, Thea. How did things go with your date the other night?”

Thea’s eyes widened.

“What? Did you think I’d forget? Do I need to hunt this guy down?” Oliver realized he really should have asked last night.

“Oh no, Roy is great. Really great and maybe you will get to meet him soon.” Thea smiled.

“I’m happy for you, Thea.” He pulled his sister in for a quick hug. “Okay, I guess we should both get to work.”

“We should.” Thea nodded before heading toward her office.

Oliver began to walk away when he heard, “Oliver.” He turned back to Thea.

“I’m really glad you are back, I missed you. Let’s do coffee tomorrow morning and you can fill me in on your date.”

“I didn’t say it was a date...it’s just...I don’t know what it is.” Oliver shuffled his feet.

“Well, that’s up to you and Felicity. Just keep me in the loop. You never know, I might be able to help.”

~~~~~

“So, you didn’t tell me how it came to you? I mean you’ve been focused for months on the link between the DNA and the biostimulant chip and it just came to you, poof?” Caitlin waved her hands in the air.

“I just woke up and knew. I knew I was the verge of solving it...like a missing puzzle piece. Maybe it was the relaxing or tree decorating but suddenly I just knew! I got up and quickly typed up all the details. It’s such a relief. I feel like we will be bringing so much joy in the new year. I’m so grateful for your help.” Felicity got up and hugged her best friend.

“Woah, like woah.” Caitlin pushed herself out of the hug. “TREE DECORATING? You decorated a tree? I thought you didn’t have a tree. Did you get a tree? Or was this someone else’s tree?” 

Felicity bit her lip. She hadn’t meant to keep this from Caitlin it was just she was so excited about figuring out the missing link. “It was Oliver Queen’s tree. I was going to tell you, I swear.”

“Oliver Queen? You decorated Oliver Queen’s Christmas tree?! How do you know Oliver QUEEN and how have you failed to mention this my whole life?!” 

Felicity could hear the squee in Caitlin’s voice. “Don’t get too excited. There’s nothing going on. He lives across the hall and came to save me when I burned my dinner the other night. Last night, I helped him get the tree into his condo, so when he asked me to help decorate I thought why not? I’d never decorated a tree before. Plus, it wasn’t just us - Thea was there.” Felicity thought she defended herself pretty well.

“So, Oliver Queen saved you from a fire and you decorated his tree and I’m only now hearing about it now?! Felicity!”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to keep you out of it. I’ve just had a lot on my mind.” Felicity made her way back to sit behind her desk. “He’s very nice,” Felicity said shylyy, knowing she was blushing.

“Oh Felicity! I’m so excited for you. I’ve never met him, of course, just seen pictures and he’s mighty fine - don’t tell Ronnie I said that.” 

“Your secret is safe with me. Besides, I confirm he is very attractive - even cover covered in pine needles.” Felicity sighed to herself.

“Ooh, what do we have here?” Caitlin began poking at the brown paper bag on Felicity’s desk.

“Not for you!” Felicity snatched the bag away. 

“Are they the jelly donuts? Like the ones your Mom makes?”

“Yes, tonight is the first night of Hanukkah and Oliver is coming over so I wanted to have some traditional food.”

“Oliver is coming over when you light your menorah! I can’t help it now - SQUEE!!” Caitlin practically jumped for joy. 

“Please stop. I don’t know if this could ever become anything and I don’t want to get my hopes up. He did text to see if he could bring something. Maybe he’s just being nice.”

“No. He’s not.” 

“How would you know? We don’t know him, he could be a really nice person.” Felicity began to straighten the papers on her desk. 

“Felicity, this man saved you, invited you to decorate his tree and now is coming over for the first night of Hanukkah - he’s interested.”

“We are also going out to dinner,” Felicity mumbled.

“What was that? Did you say he’s taking you out to dinner? Woman, that is the very definition of a date!”

“Okay, maybe it’s a date.” She had to be careful or she would be as excited as Caitlin.

~~~~~

A few minutes before six, Oliver couldn’t wait anymore he knocked on her door. “Are you home yet?”

Felicity rushed to door. “Hi Oliver, just got here. Come on in.”

“You look nice,” Oliver thought she always looked nice but he had to say it.

“Thanks. If you come in the living room, I’m all set up in here.”

Oliver followed her. “So, I honestly have never seen this done. Please let me know if there is something I should do besides watch.”

“Well, first let me tell you what Hanukkah is. It is sometimes called the festival of lights and it celebrates the reclaiming of the Holy Temple in Jerusalem from the Seleucids who were trying to force their beliefs on them. When they went to light the menorah in the temple they found a single cruse of olive oil, that oil burned for eight days - so we remember this by lighting the menorah for eight days.”

“Wow. That’s amazing. I love that you remember your history in this way.” Oliver truly was in awe.

“That was a very simplified version of that but I wanted you to understand why we do this. Before I light the menorah, I will say some blessings, once the menorah is lit, I will sing a song. Please don’t laugh.”

“Can I ask a question?”

“Sure,” Felicity gave him an encouraging look.

“I thought there were gifts, food and games and is that after the lighting of the menorah?”

Felicity smiled. “Yes, sometimes there are gifts but it’s not like Christmas where you give all kinds of presents. In fact, Hanukkah is not the equivalent to Christmas, we have other high holy days. There is food but as you know cooking is not my thing so I bought us some sufganya, jelly donuts. We eat food that was cooked in oil as part of the celebration.”

“Aww, latkes! I’ve had those - so good.” Oliver smiled. 

“Yes, they are great. Maybe I’ll find them to buy. As for games when I was younger we played dreidel but I don’t have the game here.”

“Thanks so much for answering all my questions.”

Felicity nodded before walking over to her menorah and matches on the table near the window.

Oliver watched attentively as Felicity began saying special blessings in Hebrew, she then lit two candles and sang a short hymn.

They shared a moment of silence looking at the lit menorah.

“That was lovely, Felicity. Thanks so much for including me.” Oliver felt truly humbled to be included.

“Now time for a donut before go out.” Felicity handed him a donut from the brown paper bag.

“These are great.” Oliver smiled.

Felicity licked her fingers. “Okay, I need to go get changed. Where are we going for dinner? Casual or formal?”

“Family run Italian restaurant, how does that sound?”

“Perfect!” Felicity headed into her bedroom to change.

Oliver wasn’t sure how he went from feeling so alone in the world to feeling so included in a matter of days but he didn’t want to let it go. As Felicity walked back into the room after changing he knew she had a lot to do with it. 


	4. It Came Upon a Midnight Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity attend the Queen Consolidated Holiday Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the support for this story. I apologize greatly for the delay with this chapter. I hope some of you are still up for reading a holiday story in January. I do intend to finish. Thanks so much to @mel-loves-all for the edit.

The Queen Consolidated Holiday Party was considered the social event of the season in Star City. Oliver couldn’t deny he was happy to be home to attend. He’d hosted holiday parties in London but it was never the same.

He rushed home from work to change into his tuxedo. Oliver knew his parents would not be impressed that he was late his first year back in town. He did one more double-take in the mirror to make sure there wasn’t a hair out of place before heading out. 

He shuffled in front of the elevator impatiently waiting for it to arrive. He really should have brought his tux to work this morning. The party would be well underway by the time he made it back across the city.

Oliver’s ears perked at the sound to his left. He turned to see Felicity’s door open. She stepped into the hallway wearing a bring red gown that hugged her body in all the right places. Oliver’s mouth went dry. Lucky for him, Felicity was looking down, yet to notice him. He took his precious time to truly admire the lovely woman before him. He started at her feet and worked his way up. She truly was stunning. 

“There,” Felicity spoke out loud herself as she locked the door. Oliver watched as she turned to face him. 

“Oh, Oliver. I didn’t know you were there.” Felicity pulled a deep green cape over her shoulders. “I’m running late, I’m afraid.”

“As am I.” Oliver smiled. “You look lovely, Felicity.”

“Thank you. You look handsome as well. I’m sure all the ladies will be vying for your attention tonight.” Felicity smiled.

“Thank you.” Oliver wanted to say the only lady’s attention was her’s but he worried it might be too forward.

The elevator dinged upon arrival and they both stepped inside.

“I have a car waiting for me downstairs if you’d like to share?” Oliver began to rub his index finger and thumb together an old habit he still fell back on when he was nervous.

“That would be great. Caitlin texted, she and Ronnie are already there.”

“Great!” Oliver smiled.

When they stepped off the elevator, Oliver nodded to the town car outside. Oliver opened the door Felicity then made his way to other side for himself. He felt better now that they were on their way. 

“Oh, I can’t believe I forgot! Thank you so much for the latkes. They were amazing. Where did you get them? I’d like to buy some.”

“So they were still warm when you got them?” Oliver made the latkes for Felicity intending on bring them over to share on the third night of Hanukkah but his father called him out for drinks with clients when he was about to deliver them.

“Oh yes, I checked my door as soon as you texted they were there! They were the best I’ve ever tasted.” 

Oliver blushed, “I made them myself. I found the recipe online and thought I’d give it a shot.”

Felicity’s mouth formed an “O”. “Oh my, you aren’t joking are you?”

“Nope”

“Oliver, I am impressed. My Mom tried to make them once and it turned into a disaster.”

“Well, I’m really glad you enjoyed them.”

“I did.” Felicity leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Thank you, it meant a lot.”

“So food really is the way to a woman’s heart.” Oliver joked.

“To this woman’s.” Felicity smiled before looking out the window.

~~~~~

They drove in silence for a while. Felicity loved that she and Oliver could sit in silence and she didn’t feel like something was wrong. 

Felicity turned to face the dapper man beside her, “do you have any Christmas plans? It must be nice to be at home.”

Oliver chuckled. “It is nice to be home. I wouldn’t say I have plans as much as Thea has plans for me. She wants to recreate all the traditions of our youth. She says there will be skating, building a gingerbread house and our personal favourite, who can eat a candy cane the quickest.”

“That sounds like a lot of fun.” Felicity looked down at her dress. It really did sound like fun, she’d never done any of those things.

“It will be something. Hey, look we are here.”

Oliver’s door opened and Felicity noticed the flashes from cameras. Oh no, she hadn't thought this through and she doubted he had either. They were arriving at the party together. The press would think they were together, together. As if he’d be interested in her. She stayed sat in her seat. Maybe she could get the driver to let her out away from the cameras. 

Oliver leaned back inside the car. “Are you coming?”

“Oliver, I didn’t realize. I don’t want to give the wrong impression. People might think I’m your date. I know this wasn’t a date. You just gave me a ride. But then people won’t listen and it will become a thing and you’ve been so nice - I just don’t want to ruin things for you.” Felicity felt like such a fool. She squeezed her hands tightly together. She was not this insecure person.

She felt rather than saw Oliver get back in the car and shut the door. His hand came to cover hers. “Hey, it’s okay. We don’t have to go to the party.”

Felicity looked up with confusion. “Oh no, you need to go to the party. I just don’t want to you know, cause confusion. You getting back in the car, probably caused confusion, sorry.” She looked up at Oliver.

“Okay, I’m going to put it all on the line here.” Felicity could see he was nervous. “Can you answer a question for me, truthfully? There is no wrong answer.”

“Sure.”

“Would it be the worse thing if the reporters thought you were my date? I mean, I’d be honoured if you would be my date but you don’t have to be. I want you to know that I have no problem getting out and introducing you as my date or getting out and introducing you as my friend. But I also have no problem, getting out and letting the car drop you off separately. It’s completely up to you. What would you like to do?”

Felicity thought about it for a moment. Took a deep breath. “I want to get out of the car with you right now as your date.” Now that she’d made her decision, she felt confident. She gave him a beaming smile.

“Alright, then Ms. Smoak let’s get going.” Oliver knocked on the door and it was opened for him again, he got out and extended his hand to Felicity. 

Felicity looked up at Oliver and knew she’d made the right choice. As she stepped out of the car she felt the flashes from the cameras accelerated.

~~~~~

Oliver walked into a crowded ballroom with Felicity by his side. He loved having her there. Despite her impressive heels, she was still a good bit shorter, meaning he had to look down a little. “I guess I’d better find my parents. Do you mind if I take your hand so I don’t lose you in the crowd?”

“Of course,” Felicity offered her hand to Oliver.

Oliver guided Felicity carefully through the room, Felicity seemed fine on those high heels but no need to rush her. He scanned the room for his parents. 

“Ollie!”

Oliver turned to see Thea rushing toward them. “Oliver, thank goodness you are here! I’ve been telling Mom and Dad we were texting and you were stuck in traffic but I’m not sure they were buying it.” Thea suddenly turned to Felicity. “So nice to see you too, Felicity.” Thea looked down, noticing their joined hands. “OH MY GOD!” She smacked Oliver on the arm. “How could you not tell ME?!”

Oliver chuckled. “There was nothing to tell this is our first date.”

“Well, I approve!” Thea hugged them both. “Now, you better find our parents. They over in the corner near the bar.”

“That will be our next stop.” Oliver began to walk away, he and Felicity weaving their way through the crowd and servers. Oliver noticed Felicity looking at the trays. “As soon as we say hi to my parents, I promise food and drinks next.” Felicity smiled.

“Oliver, how nice of you to attend, I just about to…” Moira Queen stopped her criticism when she noticed their audience. 

“Mom, Dad, this is Felicity Smoak, CEO of Smoak Tech and my date. We are sorry we are late, I texted Thea, we were stuck in traffic.”

“Of course, Felicity your reputation proceeds you. Lovely to meet you.” Oliver was impressed. Moira never acted this way toward his previous dates. He knew Felicity was amazing and he was glad to see his parents saw that too.

“Ms. Smoak, I’m Robert Queen. I’ve been looking forward to meeting with you. Our daughter Thea has told us marvellous things. 

“Please call me Felicity, it’s nice to meet you as well. Both Oliver and Thea have spoken very highly of you. So glad our companies can work together.”

Oliver beamed at his amazing date. She really did make the world a better place.

~~~~~

“Felicity and I better go mingle. Lovely party.” Oliver nodded to his parents before turning them back toward the crowd.

Felicity took a breath. “I think that went well, right?” She couldn’t help but seek reassurance.

“Felicity, they loved you. I think they were happier to see you than me. You totally wowed them. Might I say it’s an honour to escorting the most impressive woman in the room.”

Why did he have to say things like that? Felicity was already crushing on Oliver hard, how could she not? There was no future here and while she would enjoy tonight she couldn’t let herself get too attached. But when he said things like that, she felt the walls protecting her heart crumbling.

“Felicity! You made it!!!” Caitlin rushed toward her and Oliver taking her out of her bubble.

Felicity hugged Caitlin. “Yeah, sorry, I was running late. Caitlin, this is Oliver Queen, my date.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you in person, Oliver. I’m Caitlin, Felicity’s partner at Smoak Tech and BEST FRIEND. Felicity has said nothing but good things about you but she failed to mention she was bringing you as her date. Just so you know, I approve.”

Felicity was going to kill her. She was sure she turned every shade of red possible. She kept willing Oliver not to look at her.

“Caitlin, it’s nice to meet you.” Oliver shook Caitlin’s hand. “Felicity has also spoken highly of you. You will have to forgive Felicity for not mentioning the date, it was a little unexpected but I recognize how lucky I am.”

“You better.” Caitlin smiled but it was clearly a warning.

“Hi, I’m Ronnie, Caitlin’s husband.” Ronnie extended his hand to Oliver.

Felicity was relieved to see Ronnie trying to defuse the situation. 

“It was nice to meet you all. We will be back shortly, right now, I promised Felicity drinks and food and I must deliver.”

Oliver began to escort her away. “Sorry about that, Caitlin is just a little protective.”

“No need to apologize. I’m really glad you have someone like that in your corner. She has nothing to worry about with me.”

~~~~~

Having been to a number of these events since childhood Oliver knew the best way to grab a snack. He nabbed a large plate from one of the servers. “Okay, so here’s the plan. You grab two glasses of wine for us when you see them, otherwise point to the food you want and I’ll put a couple on our plate. Then we can stake out a corner in this busy room and fest.”

“Wow. You really know what you are doing!”

“Not my first rodeo.” Oliver loved that she loved the idea.

“Okay, I’ll try anything - but no pork or nuts please.”

“Got it. Why don’t you grab the wine from the server over there and I’ll meet you in the far left-hand corner with the food.”

Felicity looked up at him with glee. “Did you ever know that you’re my hero? You heard my stomach growling didn’t you?”

“No and no...but I am off to make your dreams a reality!” Oliver walked away, hearing Felicity’s chuckle behind him.

~~~~~~

“Okay, that was the best food EVER. Thank you so much for feeding me, Oliver.” 

“Your wish is my command.” Oliver pretended to bow.

“Well, if that’s the case. How about a dance?” Felicity felt a little nervous asking but he was her date.

“Okay, but not here. The dance floor is too crowded here.” Oliver took her hand, leading her out to an enclosed sunroom that had been decorated with twinkle lights. She could see the moon and stars above through the glass.

“Oh Oliver, this is lovely.”

“Not too cold? It’s not heated out here.” He quickly took off his suit jacket, placing it over her shoulders.

“No, it’s perfect. Nice to have a breath of fresh air.” Felicity put her arms of the sleeves of the too big coat. She felt enveloped by Oliver. She looked up at him as the song “It Came Upon a Midnight Clear,” began to play inside.

Oliver took her in his arms and the two began to sway. “I’m really glad you agreed to be my date,” he spoke against her hair.

“I’m really glad to be your date.” She leaned in closer and lost herself in the dance. 


End file.
